


You're not mine,  but I want you to be

by Koma_ami



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koma_ami/pseuds/Koma_ami
Summary: Дерек опоздал, Стайлз принадлежит другому.





	You're not mine,  but I want you to be

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You're not mine. But I want you to be.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706284) by [cathcer1984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984). 



Ты не мой, как исправить это?

– Что это? – пробормотал Дерек, разглядывая руку Стайлза. Не ожидая ответа – ведь он и так это знал, – втянул в рот безымянный палец, почувствовав его вес на языке, прежде чем слегка сжать зубы у основания и потянуть. Металл помолвочного кольца Стайлза ощущался горячим и слегка царапнул зубы, когда палец выскользнул изо рта Дерека.

Выпустив палец, он выплюнул кольцо на пол рядом с кроватью, а затем начал покрывать влажными поцелуями грудь Стайлза, поднимаясь к шее и, наконец, к губам.  
Пальцы Стайлза скользнули в его волосы, удерживая голову на месте, пока они целовались, и лишь звуки поцелуев нарушали тишину.  
Они никогда не говорили много во время их встреч. Оба знали, как все будет происходить. Дерек растянется на кровати, наблюдая, как Стайлз раздевается, поднимает кольцо и снова надевает его. Он склонится, оставит невесомый поцелуй на губах Дерека, прежде чем прошептать: “Это в последний раз”. Они оба знали, что это ложь, Дереку даже не нужно было слышать сердцебиение Стайлза, чтобы подтвердить это. Он снова появится, через неделю или две, разочарованный, чувствующий себя нежеланным, и Дерек… он позволит Стайлзу вернуться в его дом, его кровать, его сердце, даже если не сможет заполучить его насовсем.  
И, бог свидетель, как он этого хотел. Но Дерек слишком долго набирался смелости, слишком поздно вернулся в Бикон-Хиллз.   
Стайлз уже был не свободен.

Чем ближе была дата свадьбы, тем более отчаянными становились поцелуи Стайлза. Дерек старался успокоить его любыми способами. Он медленно и бережно раскрывал его, заставляя кончить себе в горло, прежде чем войти. Или направлял длинные пальцы Стайлза внутрь и растягивал себя ими, прежде чем опуститься на его член.  
Позже, когда Стайлз засыпал, Дерек лежал без сна, прижимая его к себе, запоминая ритм его сердца, их общий запах, смешанный с потом и спермой. Он задавал себе вопрос, настолько тихо, что сам едва слышал: “Как мне удержать тебя?”.  
Но он знал ответ. 

Их со Стайлзом разрыв был весьма громким и болезненным.   
Это было видно по тому, как шериф мрачнел, кладя руку на кобуру, при встрече на улице. Об этом говорило то, как отреагировал Скотт: оскалившись и сверкнув на него своими красными альфа-фонарями, он толкнул Дерека к стене и прорычал в лицо предупреждение держаться подальше и не лажать ещё больше.   
И теперь жених Стайлза изучал Дерека во время редких встреч стаи, будто тот был сложной головоломкой. А сам Стайлз никогда не отходил от жениха, постоянно смеясь и целуя его. Всего лишь легкие касания губами, ничего такого на публику.   
Дерек сбегал так скоро, как только мог. Перетекал в свою волчью форму и мчался по заповеднику, воя на всю округу о своём одиночестве, до тех пор, пока силы и сознание не покидали его, где бы он ни был в тот момент.  
А на утро он бродил по дому, обнаженный и разбитый. И дом казался холодным, пустым и слишком большим для него одного. 

Построенный недалеко от руин старого,  новый дом стал меньше, но все равно имел слишком много комнат для тех, кто никогда не будет там жить: Бойд, Эрика, Айзек, Джексон, Кора… даже Скотт, Лидия и Стайлз.  
Ведь, как бы они ни отрицали это, они были стаей Дерека. Иначе он не стал бы защищать их, даже и пытаться, если бы это было не так.  
Но потом он ушёл. Он делал так множество раз, всегда возвращаясь, но сейчас, после Мексики, на это потребовалось непростительно много времени. Стая выросла без него, им пришлось сражаться с тем, о чем Дерек даже понятия не имел. Незаметно эти подростки стали взрослыми. Скотт и Стайлз возмужали, и сам Дерек повзрослел, примирился с самим собой и стал достаточно уверенным в своих силах, чтобы вернуться в город, который одновременно был прежним и в то же время – совершенно иным…

На этот раз он не видел Стайлза около месяца. День свадьбы уже был близок, а может быть, уже прошел – Дерек не знал. Он выкинул приглашение задолго до того, как начались их со Стайлзом встречи.  
Промозглым зимним утром Дерек очередной раз возвращался домой после ночи, проведённой в заповеднике. Когда дом уже показался впереди, Дерек сбился с шага, заметив шерифа, а затем направился у нему. Тот скептически вскинул брови на наготу Дерека, но вернул взгляд на его лицо.  
– Шериф, – поприветствовал его Дерек.  
– Хейл,– кивнул тот в ответ и умолк. Повисла пауза.  
Дерек знал эту тактику: используй тишину как оружие, заставь своего противника понервничать и заговорить первым. И Дерек, и шериф частенько использовали этот ход, чтобы получить информацию, шериф даже использовал его против Дерека на допросе после убийства Лоры. Но здесь и сейчас Дерек был на своей территории и не собирался проигрывать этот раунд.

Шериф первым разорвал зрительный контакт и оглянулся на окружающие их деревья.  Он придвинулся, будто чувствуя себя более уязвимым, чем Дерек в своей наготе.   
– Ты знаешь, деревья не заглушают звуки. – Дерек нахмурился, и шериф пояснил, – Мы слышим твой вой. В некоторых районах города. Люди жалуются, но стая-то знает, уж прости меня, кто тут шумит.  
– Я сожалею, – ответил Дерек, все еще не понимая, чего от него хочет шериф.  
Хмыкнув, тот продолжил:  
\- Мне не нужны извинения. Я хочу получить обещание от тебя, Хейл, – он замолчал, убеждаясь, что завладел вниманием Дерека. – Не появляйся сегодня в городе, я не хочу, чтобы ты помешал свадьбе. И держись подальше от Стайлза – для его блага.  
– Я могу пообещать первое, но не второе.  
– У него сегодня свадьба, ты больше не имеешь права беспокоить его. – отрезал шериф.  
– Я знаю, – Дерек посмотрел ему в глаза, – но я люблю его. И заберу себе столько его внимания, сколько смогу.   
Шериф кивнул:  
– Полагаю, на этом разговор окончен.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он прошел за угол дома. Дерек слушал, как он садится в машину, заводит ее и уезжает. А после  пошел в дом: в планах были душ и завтрак.

Выйдя из душа, он натянул домашние штаны из мягкого хлопка и направился в спальню, но замер, не дойдя – в доме стало слышно  еще одно сердцебиение. Взволнованное и зашкаливающее.  
– Мой отец...  
– Он был здесь, – подтвердил Дерек. Он отметил внешний вид Стайлза – темно-синие брюки со светлой измятой рубашкой и галстук, ослабленно болтающийся на шее. Его волосы были в полном беспорядке, а на ногах обуты старые кеды вместо подобающих туфель. – Что ты здесь делаешь, Стайлз?  
– Не знаю, на самом деле, – признал тот и добавил тихо, – ты сказал отцу, что любишь меня.  
– Да.  
Стайлз напряженно уставился на него:  
– Почему же мне ты этого не говорил?  
Дерек посмотрел в ответ нечитаемым взглядом:  
– Ты собирался заключить брак. Ты любишь другого. Я понимаю, кто я для тебя.  
– И кто же? – требовательно спросил Стайлз. – Мимолетное увлечение? Тот, кто сбежал? Эксперимент?  
– Да! – прорычал Дерек. – Всё это. Я недостаточно хорош для тебя.   
– Кто так сказал?  
– Все! Твой отец, Скотт, Лидия! Все они знают, что я бросил тебя. Даже твой чёртов жених знает! – Дерек отвернулся, его плечи поникли. – Просто уходи. Пожалуйста.   
Раздался звук шагов, и Дерек закрыл глаза, ожидая стука закрывшейся двери. И вдруг почувствовал осторожное прикосновение к своему плечу.  
– Я сожалею. Я… посмотри на меня, пожалуйста.  
Дерек медленно повернулся и всмотрелся в ярко-карие глаза Стайлза. Тот коснулся ладонью его щеки и тихо сказал:  
– Я всегда любил лишь тебя, идиот.  
– Я тоже тебя люблю, – выдохнул в ответ Дерек, уткнувшись лицом в основание его шеи.  
Стайлз склонил голову и потянулся за поцелуем.  
– А что насчёт…  
– Тссс, – прервал его Стайлз, – позже. Мы разберёмся с этим позже.  
– Но твой жених...  
– У него имя есть, – ухмыльнулся Стайлз, – хотя я знаю, ты ни разу не обращался к нему. Кто, думаешь, отправил меня сюда? Нет, не в этом смысле.– он удержал попытавшегося отстраниться Дерека. – Я здесь потому, что хочу этого. Свадьбы не будет, не беспокойся об этом. Я не появлялся так долго, чтобы проверить, смогу ли я без тебя. Но я был несчастен, и, я знаю, ты тоже. Я слышал твой волчий плач.   
Стайлз снова поцеловал его, быстро и яростно, прежде чем притянуть поближе.

Дерек запрокинул голову и издал длинный счастливый вой. Стайлз засмеялся и присоединился к нему. Его голос был ужасен, Дерек фыркнул от смеха и заткнул его своими губами.  
— Мы обязательно поработаем над твоим исполнением, – строго сказал Дерек, углубляя поцелуй.  
–  Хороший план на будущее, – согласился Стайлз. Он отстранился, и, ухватив за майку, потянул его в сторону спальни. Дерек отметил, что его рука без кольца выглядит пустой. Он решил, что уже очень скоро исправит это, и на ней будет красоваться его кольцо.  
Ну а пока он заявит свои права на Стайлза, расцветив его бледную кожу укусами, засосами и ожогами от щетины.


End file.
